


Overhearing Talk

by HockeyMatchmaking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Being Boys, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan Kesler accidentally learns that his friend Kevin Bieksa is in love with him...well, read this excerpt:</p><p>"So, would you have sex with me?" Kes smiled as Bieksa choked on his own spit, turning a strange red-blue colour, not unlike the colour Andrea had turned. After a long moment of coughing, and some back-patting, Kevin regained control over himself enough to level a stern glare in Ryan's direction. <br/>His mouth opened and closed and he generally just did a great impression of a fish for a few moments. Then Bie seemed to come to his senses, "Yeah…yeah! Definitely." Kev seemed shell-shocked, and the look on his face was similar to when he got hit into the boards. Without another consideration Ryan leaned over and took Kev's mouth with his own. It was sloppy and wet, but worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhearing Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't intend to offend anyone. Obviously none of the events mentioned happened to my knowledge.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore." When he heard the voice, Ryan Kesler paused and backed up to stand and listen. Curiosity was practically his middle name! People should know not to have personal conversations where he could overhear them. Plus, the Canucks locker room wasn't a private place, even if no one was there.

Intrigued, he tried to figure out who the people talking were. "I think you should…tell him." That thick accent could only be Burr or Lappi, but Ryan had a hard time distinguishing between their voices. He chuckled into his hand as he wondered if when they had sex it sounded like one person jerking off. His laughter got the better of him and he missed part of the conversation, but then he tuned back in and they seemed to be talking about him.

"-Kes would never." Was the tail end bit sounded awfully like the voice of his best friend, and roomie, Kevin Bieksa. His mind wandered for a moment in the silence and Kes wondered if Mas knew that one of the only things Burrows had taught him to say in French was 'I love you'. Hmm. Maybe they had a threesome? Lappi would probably be open to that, but Raymond was too young to know of those things. (Ryan ignored that fact that Mason was only a year younger than him)

"I-I don't know how to act around Kes anymore." Kev admitted, Ryan frowned, and the frenchman made a noise of understanding. What had he done to Bie that would confuse him that much? How could he fix it? Was the next question he asked himself, confused. Kesler was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost missed the quiet admission Bieksa made next.

"I just…I love him, you know?"

Ryan frowned, like in a platonic way? Or in a puck-bunny, marry-you, forever kind of way? And what did this mean for their friendship if that was true? He huffed out a breath, just confused by the situation. "And you want to, unh, jump him." The Frenchman added and a distant part of Kesler's mind realized that it must be Lappiere that Bie was talking to. Alex didn't know English phrases like 'jump him', and it seemed like phrases were all that Max knew.

Oh. That type of love. Shit.

~~<><><>~~

Ryan got home without running anyone over, or hitting anything, so he counted it as a win. When he walked into the house Andrea could obviously tell that there was something the matter with him. Although, maybe it was the fact that he slammed the keys on the counter and stalked off that clued her in. That was also possible. So, yeah… On top of the fact that his best friend was apparently in love with him, his wife was giving him the 'glare' across the kitchen counter as she waited for him to explain himself.

He growled under his breath. How could Bie put him in such a position? Now he wasn't sure what to do, but his cock had certainly been interested by the idea of banging his best friend, and that was bad. Kes was worried about what their friendship would become if they gave into their urges…not to even mention their marriages! What would their wives say if they started banging each other? Worst case scenario, Andrea would leave him and take the house… Best case scenario? Both Andrea and Katie wanted to join in…but, um, yeah…that would be awkward so…

Kes shook his head to get the mental image of the four of them in bed together out of his head. God wouldn't it be hot to see Andrea and Katie kiss each other? Ugh, right…no. Definitely not hot. Not hot like it would be to see Bie's giant mouth around his dick, and watch as his dark eyelashes swept down on his cheeks in an obscenely demure look right before he took all of Ryan in his mouth.

Oh right… Not thinking about how hot that would be. What had his mind degraded to? Bah, these thoughts would be the death of him. Ryan collapsed on the couch, Andrea and her disapproving stare following him in. "So…what's wrong?" She finally asked, since her mind-magic apparently wasn't working. Why do women always expect you to read their minds? How could they ever imagine that you would get it right? Most of the time when Ryan tried to guess what his wife was thinking it just degraded into images of himself naked…and usually that was in the middle of a fight…so, yeah. No.

"Um…so I want to bang Bie. I mean, wait…what?" Ryan tried, since he'd promised to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth…(no wait, those weren't his marriage vows, those were how they swore witnesses into court…shoot) Anyway, he'd promised to be truthful to Andrea when he married her, so truthful he would be. Plus, Kes had never had a problem with telling people the truth. He just wasn't adverse to the idea of informing people exactly what he thought of them. Although, that did sometimes get him in trouble…Like the one time he asked Chara if his height was a compensation for something, or that other time when he'd asked Ovi if he could whistle while kissing (we all know the answer to that one…Kes shuddered)

Andrea raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, pouting as though Ryan had done something wrong. God, he was only human, how was he supposed to resist Kevin's beautiful eyes, and charming smile? "I thought our marriage meant something to you!" She huffed and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Um…yes? But it's not like I'm actually doing him -although I really, really want to- maybe we could have a threesome?" Whoops. Wasn't planning to go there.

His wife turned a sort of purply-red and looked about ready to blow a gasket, so Ryan grabbed a pillow from behind him so he could defend himself from her laser eyes if the need arose. Arose, interesting. And now he was imagining Kevin again. Shit. Maybe he should have clued into these feelings back when he was having sex with Andrea and imagining a firmer, more defined body below him. Oops. Well, he was bound to make mistakes. Although, Andrea was really hot, so…

"Fuck you, and your little fuck-buddies! My friends always told me 'don't get involved with a hockey player, they'll cheat on you with every slut in the city', but did I listen? No. And now this!" She gestured to the whole room as though Ryan was planning to bang the picture on the wall, or maybe the ornamental vase in the corner (although that wasn't unlikely…he had been known to get pretty wild when he was a little drunk).

Kes frowned at the word 'slut', although he himself was a bit of one, Bie certainly was not! "Fuck you very much Kevin is not a slut! He's very faithful to his…wife…" His sentence trailed off as he remembered that Bie did in fact have a wife -and she was very hot- so that might cause problems. Although Kev clearly wanted to ride Kes's roller coaster (yeah, he chuckled a little to himself at that mental image) his wife certainly would not approve either.

Andrea looked smug as she put her hands on her hips and swayed a bit to the side, clearly feeling as though she was on the moral high ground. "Yes. What would Katie say about this? Have you talked to her about your little plan yet?" She smiled nastily and Ryan wondered for a moment why he ever married her. Although she was very sexy -and sometimes even nice- he wasn't sure if it was worth the insanity. He wondered if he returned her could he get a refund? Since she was clearly missing some compassionate part of her.

Although, maybe they worked well together, since Ryan didn't have much patience for emotions besides his own anyways. "Yeah but Kev and Katie have an agreement about away games! Ha, yeah, I remember that. He can bonk any chicks (or apparently dudes) that he wants when he's away from Vancouver!" He was grasping at straws, but now that he remembered this, he felt better. Maybe Andrea would have a similar agreement with him, and then he and Kev could get it on whenever they were away! Plus they had a fucking giant road trip coming up. Oh god, he just used the words fucking, giant and coming in one sentence, and not at all in the way he wanted to.

"Well. You can fuck whomever you want on road trips, does that make you happy?" Andrea pouted and glared, and he just smiled widely and got up to peck her on the lips. "Wonderful!" Ryan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he imagined how well this road trip was going to go. "Wait! One condition. I can have whoever I want when you're away, got it? No jealousy." She added as though that would be a deal breaker, and Kes just shrugged. He wasn't one to covet what he had, share and share alike, that was his motto! Although, he supposed maybe that shouldn't be applied to his wife… Hmm… also, wasn't that the motto of the boy scouts or something? Oh, no wait, that was 'be prepared'.

Speaking of prepared, he'd have to go out and buy some more lube before the road trip, he'd used the last bit the other day. Oops, and now he was getting hard in his pants. Shoot, he couldn't go buy lube like that! Well technically he could, but…yeah.

Kes bounded off, practically glowing as he was a whirlwind of fun and excitement leading up to the road trip. Andrea spent many an hour sighing over the phone to one friend or another, and sending dour looks at Ryan every chance she got. But he couldn't be brought down. He was going to get to fuck Bie! Maybe. Hopefully.

~~<><><>~~

Finally the beginning of the road trip arrived and Bie rang his doorbell. Kes practically jumped on his friend, grinning widely as he chipperly shouted "Hello!" and thumped his back rather exuberantly. Kev looked confused for a moment, but then grinned back and swung his arm around his friend. As he threw his equipment into Bie's car, Andrea came outside to shoot another scathing glare at him, and inform Kevin (rather snottily) that "Ryan's yours now."

Then she spun on her heel and left, Kes snickered at the confused look on Bie's face. "Something wrong with the Mrs?" The d-man asked, raising an eyebrow and Ryan just shrugged in response, whistling a tune as he hopped into the passenger seat. He bounced with barely contained energy throughout the entire car ride, and waited to ask what he wanted to ask until they were in the plane. Of course, he also waited until Kev had a mouthful of juice before he said "Do you still have that fucking arrangement with Katie?" causing the d-man to spray some of the juice out of his mouth.

"Um. Yeah. Warn a guy, would ya?" Bieksa frowned, looking confused, and also glancing around to see if any of their teammates had heard. But all the other Canucks were either sleeping, or shacking up (mostly in the way of exchanging hurried hand jobs in the plane's washroom), so it didn't particularly matter. Kes never understood why the pairs wouldn't just jerk it in front of everyone else, they'd all already seen each other's junk, and most of them had been caught jerking off by one teammate or another over the years, so who cared? Plus that way some of the others could get off without it being super weird.

It was a bit strange to sit in the back of the plane and hear who's name was being moaned when the person came, but sometimes the emotional scarring was worth the teasing that could come of it. Ryan had been known to lurk near the back when anyone particularly in need of teasing wandered back to the washroom, although Lui (and a few of the others that Kes would deign to mention) seemed to have caught on and stopped masturbating on flights…damn crying shame.

Any who, he'd gotten off topic, so he was kind of staring into space just a little above Kev's head, and the d-man was looking more confused by the second. "So, would you have sex with me?" Kes smiled as Bieksa choked on his own spit, turning a strange red-blue colour, not unlike the colour Andrea had turned. After a long moment of coughing, and some back-patting, Kevin regained control over himself enough to level a stern glare in Ryan's direction.

"What?!" He said, a little too loud and Kes just stared. "Andrea's fine with it." He replied to the unasked question, although she really wasn't, but she said she was, and that was good enough for him. "And…you want to…with me?!" Bieksa's eyebrows got so high up his forehead they were close to touching his hairline. Ryan nodded, grinning cheerfully. "You want to, right?" He asked, momentarily concerned as Kevin was still just staring blankly at him.

His mouth opened and closed and he generally just did a great impression of a fish for a few moments. Then Bie seemed to come to his senses, "Yeah…yeah! Definitely." Kev seemed shell-shocked, and the look on his face was similar to when he got hit into the boards. Without another consideration Ryan leaned over and took Kev's mouth with his own. It was sloppy and wet, but worth it. As their tongues battled for dominance, someone made a strange, choking noise from the aisle next to them and Kes almost bit the d-man's tongue.

"What?" The forward snapped in annoyance, looking past Bie to see Schneider barely containing his laughter. The goalie's eyes watered as he finally threw his head back and laughed. "Ha. Lappi totally owes me 10 bucks." Cory grinned at them, and Bieksa once again made a good imitation of a fish for a moment before Kes thought of a good comeback.

In lieu of an actual response, which would take far more effort than Ryan was capable of at that particular moment (all of his blood appear to be rushing away from his brain and into his dick, which unfortunately was not an organ he could think with), he stuck his tongue back down Bie's throat. Effectively making the goalie look away in disgust.

When they landed, a few of the guys asked if they wanted to go out for drinks, but both of them shook their heads furiously at the suggestion and disappeared off to their room. If anyone noticed they didn't mention it, beyond Cory laughing his head off as the pair quickly scurried off.

They barely made it through the door of their hotel room before they began shedding clothing faster than they ever had before. Kesler almost tripped on his pants as he tried to pull of his underwear and his shirt at the same time, all the while still locked into a kiss with Bieksa. The pair finally made it to the bed, Ryan leaned forward with a grin and grasped the d-man's balls in his hand.

He smiled at the gasp that his hand elicited, and then he kneeled down, making his intentions apparent. Bieksa moaned as the forward slid his tongue over his tip, then gasped loudly as Kes took him in his mouth. For a long moment, pure pleasure raced through his body and all he could do was moan. Then in a bright burst of pleasure, he came, and although it had felt like a long time, it really hadn't been long at all.

Bieksa lay there panting for a moment, trying to regain his faculties. Once he did, he rolled over and grasped Kes in his hand, pumping him up to a full erection rather than the half one he was already sporting just from sucking Kevin off. He enjoyed the feeling of power, of pleasuring another person as he spun his hand around, tightening his grip and jerking Ryan off in short, hard tugs.

"Mm. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He murmured after a moment, his breath tickling the short hairs around Ryan's ears and almost making him giggle. The shiver of pleasure that the d-man's words elicited was enough to make him get up and hurriedly grab the lube. Well, at least he came prepared! Kesler smiled a little at the thought, and turned over on the bed to start another round.

~~<><><>~~

When Ryan woke up, the d-man was still asleep beside him, an arm thrown haphazardly over his prone body. "Ngh. Ryan…" Bieksa murmured in his sleep, and then slowly a look of apology crossed his face as his eyes snapped open. "Whoops sorry, Kat-" He broke off and stared in shock for a moment at Kes, who just grinned widely at him. "Nope. Well yeah…But no. I'm not you're wife, but I am Ryan." His grin widened and he stuck out his tongue as Bie shot him a vague look of annoyance.

"Sorry." The d-man muttered, looking down and blushing furiously, as Ryan leaned over for a 'hey-it's-morning-and-we-fucked-last-night' kiss but Bie bit his lip and drew away, looking almost distraught. "What's wrong?" He murmured, feeling sad that the other man was sad. Kevin looked up and glared at him, and so Ryan frowned, not sure what he'd done wrong.

Bieksa snarled, "I don't need your fucking fake…fake…" He couldn't seem to remember the term, so Ryan chimed in helpfully, attempting to guess what Bie was going to say. "Um…dildo? Fake…sympathy? Fake…dick? Attitude? Come on, give me a hint here man." He grumbled as the d-man just stared off into space, attempting to remember the exact word he was thinking of originally, although all of Ryan's guesses had just confused him more.

"Shut the fuck up for a second…hmm…placating remarks! I don't need your placating remarks!" He finally finished the thought, but by then Kesler had been distracted by the number of times (two) that the word fuck had been thrown around. "Nggh. Stop saying your…smarty pants shit." The forward whined, leaning forward for his lips to finally, after what seemed like ages, meet with Kevin's.

They were both quiet for a moment after the long, passionate kiss, and then something occurred to Kes. "Wait. What in the hell does placating mean?" Bieksa just laughed, rolling off the bed, pulling his pants on and just generally attempting to make it look less like he'd just been one step away from having sex with his best friend again. "Look it up. You do know how to work Google right?" He grinned as Ryan pouted, looking up the definition. "Oooohhh. I see what you did there, you were placating me."

Both of them were still joking and teasing each other just as they normally did when they walked into the locker room for the game day practice. The awkward 'I-had-sex-with-my-best-friend' vibe has disappeared entirely and they were just Kes and Kev again, but now 'friends with benefits' too.

It worked well for them on the long road trip. Everyone just ignored it. Ryan thought it was going great, but then when they were on the plane back to Vancouver, Kevin sat in the window seat and turned away from the forward who'd sat down next to him.

"You know I always take the window seat!" Kes protested and the d-man just made a vaguely snort-like noise. "What'd I do?" Was his next question, which was also met with the strange not-snort. Finally he crossed his arms and turned away from his friend. If Bie was gonna be like that, well, two could play at that game! He could be just as juvenile as Bieska was being! Ha! That would show him!

As the plane took off, Ryan tried to remember what he could have done wrong. The sex had been great, so it couldn't have been that….Hmm, maybe he snored too much? That was what Andrea always complained about, well, that and his general lack of care for other people. "What'd I do." He wondered out loud again, a while later. This time it was less of a question and more of a wondering statement.

Bieksa was still turned away from him, but every once in a while after that the d-man snuck glances at his friend, as though checking to see if he was still there. After a while, Ryan spun and pulled his feet up onto the chair to sit more comfortably, so he could properly bother Kevin into talking. "Tell me." He began the bothering process. Everyone knew that Kev was bothered by people repeating things over and over again more than anything. It lead to anyone who knew Bie hoping that he never had annoying children, for the safety of everyone around him.

"Come on Bie. Tell me, tell me, tell me. Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme." Kes grinned when his friend finally shot him a death glare. Oh well, it wasn't a dying profession of love, but whatever. It was close! "Fine. Stop it." The d-man growled and Ryan put his arms around his knees and leaned in, looking interested. Kevin would never tell the forward this, but he looked so cute when he was trying to dig up gossip, it made Kev want to throw him in a closet and screw him until they both died from, uh, asphyxiation or whatever people who have too much sex die from.

Bieksa laughed a short, harsh laugh and Ryan began to worry about what this conversation would turn into. "This-this…Thing that we have…it's so…so futile, so fleeting." He groaned, looking morose. The forward blinked a couple of times, and then grinned, which made Kevin want to slap his head. Why in the fuck did Ryan have to look at the world like everything was simple and shit? Things were not as simple as the he seemed to think they were. Everything was not fucking rainbows and unicorns, and Ryan should have learned that long ago.

"I know! We can talk our wives into letting us have an affair!" His grin widened and Kevin groaned again, what the actual fuck? In what world would that even work? "Ry…" He started, and then he gave up, there was no way the forward would see reason on this topic. Kesler was too focused and certain, no one would be able to convince him otherwise now.

At that exact moment, strangled laughter broke out from across the aisle from them. Schneider was sitting in his usual seat and yet again laughing his ass off at them. The d-man turned bright red as Kesler looked confused and asked "What?" several times. The goalie finally stopped laughing enough to ask if that made Kevin Kes's mistress, and even more blood rushed into Bieksa's face.

Ryan actually seemed to consider the question for a long moment, and then he brightened and opened his mouth. Kevin probably should have slapped a hand over his lover's mouth at that moment, but he wasn't fast enough, and Kesler actually managed to embarrass him more. "No, I don't think so…I think I'd be his mistress since I seem to like being the bottom half of the sandwich better." He grinned and Schneider looked sickened by the strangely censored imagery. "Er…never mind." The goalie went back to minding his own business as Kevin covered his face with his hands.

Kes grinned, "Although that could change…we haven't had much practice yet!" he happily shouted, and a few of the other players started, Kesler's loud voice waking them from their sleep. "Wha?" Henrik mumbled from the seats behind them and Bieksa buried his head in his hands, not sure whether he should laugh or cry. "We were just talking about how we could have an illicit affair." You could hear Ryan's smile even in his tone of voice. So Bie made a loud noise of protest to prove that he had participated in no such conversation (willingly).

"Guys…" Their captain groaned, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Ryan opened his mouth again and Kevin thought he better act fast, so he quickly put his hand over his friend's mouth. "Sorry Henrik." He mutter, as Ryan made noises of protest through his hand. After a moment, he let the other man go, and immediately regretted it. "Yup. So, do you think we could have an affair behind our wives backs? Or should we ask them first?" Kes spun around in his chair to look at his captain as he asked his question.

Bieksa groaned and hit his head against the back of the chair, wondering why he'd had to fall in love with an idiot. "Why?" He moaned out loud as Henrik was speechless for a moment. After a long second of thinking, the Canucks captain replied to the slightly idiotic question from one of his best forwards. "Uh…Tell them? Definitely tell them." He mumbled, cheeks flushed red and looking away from the exuberant Kes. Ryan's grin widened and he spun back to point at Bieksa. "Ha! Told you."

"I don't know you." The d-man responded dryly, turning away in mortification. Kes's smile fell and turned into a pout as Bieksa pointedly ignored him. "What'd I do?" He inquired, looking heartbroken, although Bie knew that it was all just a very, very good act. "You don't go around talking about our sex life, or I'll never let you tell anyone about our illicit affair!" Kevin growled, he knew that Ryan would take this threat more seriously than any other.  

"What? But-but…I have to be able to tell people!" His pout deepened and Kevin rolled his eyes, annoyed by the dramatics. "Well. You won't have a sex life to speak of if you keep telling people, so there." The d-man spoke with an annoying sense of finality. Kes frowned and then nodded solemnly. "Ah, good catch 22." He grinned and leaned in to plant a kiss on Bieksa's lips before he could protest. Then Ryan proceeded to rather promptly fall asleep on his lover's shoulder.

~~<><><>~~

Kesler walked into his house and yelled "Honey! I'm home!" jokingly, as Bieksa trailed behind him, looking awkward. Of course, Ryan had decided that they would ask their wives for permission to have an affair as soon as they got home. Also, he'd decided that they should both be there when they talked to their respective wives. Bie had protested rather loudly, but his logic had fell on deaf ears.  

"Good. I hope you realize that I had sex with many men while you were gone." Andrea humphed, then slowly she turned red as she saw Kevin standing awkwardly in her doorway. Ryan had flounced in to attempt a hug with her, and was rejected rather quickly. "Okay." Ryan shrugged, which only made his wife more angry. Kevin never understood why Kes didn't seem to understand how to make his wife happy. How could you be married to someone and still know nothing about them? Although, Katie still hadn't clued in to the fact that Kev spend far too much time staring at Ryan. So, maybe wives just only saw what they wanted to see.

 "What are you doing here?" Andrea seethed, leaning around Ryan to glare at Kev. "Uh…" He shuffled his feet, having no real answer for the irate woman. He'd long ago learned that being quiet was the best choice, since the woman in question would just plow right over whatever he had to say anyways. "Can we have an affair?" Ryan grinned, quirking his head to the side in a very cute expression that almost made Kev want to kiss him. But that would be wrong in front of Andrea-he certainly wasn't an exhibitionist like Kes!

Andrea's mouth dropped open in sheer astonishment and Kevin barely resisted the urged to bury his face in his hands. God, was there a more uncomfortable situation that they could be in? "Uh. Hell, no." She growled and her husband looked aghast in response to her words. "Why? I think I love Kev and I'm not really sure that I love you." Both Andrea and Bieksa's eyes widened in shock, and Ryan slapped a hand over his mouth.

Bieksa recovered first from the shock. "You-you really do?" He took a tentative step forward, and Ryan met him halfway, sweeping him into an slightly awkward hug-kiss thing. Andrea looked on in shock as her husband was caught up in making out with his…lover? Mistress? She wasn't really sure what Bieksa should be called, but she knew what he was-a man stealing whore!

"Stop that. You are still married to me, Ryan. Whether you want to be or not." She screamed, trying to outdo their moans for sheer annoyance. The pair broke apart like startled teenagers that had been caught by their parents. "Wassat?" Bieksa murmured, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Why did the man have to be so easy to picture naked, in bed? What was wrong with the universe that it was so easy for her to picture her husband together with this man?

Ryan stomped his foot, supremely irritated. "Fine! I'll file for divorce." He wrinkled his nose up at the words, and Andrea looked about ready to have a conniption. Bieksa just looked unimpressed; the man really didn't have any grounds to file for divorce. He was the one cheating on his spouse, and Andrea had given her permission for him to cheat on her. Neither of them were abusing each other, and they hadn't lived apart for a year…Hmm…Unless Kes pulled some shit about being mentally or emotionally abused by Andrea out of his ass, they would have to live separate and apart for a year.

"You can't really just do that Kes. You'll have to separate first." He informed the seething man quietly, and Ryan just gave him a droll look. "Fine. Fine. I'll…I'll move out then!" Kesler smiled and Andrea burst into tears. "I don't want you to leave!" She wailed, and Ryan's smile fell. "Andrea…Maybe we should live separately for a while anyways, get all this worked out." He rationalized and she perked up again. Maybe that was emotionally abuse, Bieksa thought dryly, but…naw.

Andrea crossed her arms. "Alright. So, when will you be leaving?" She inquired, tapping her foot on the ground. Kes shrugged and grabbed his coat. "I guess, now." He quirked a smile again as his wife glared. "Alright. Come back for your shit."

Bieksa slowly followed Kes out the door, shuffling behind him as he chattered away about moving out. "Wait…what?" The d-man asked a moment later, the words that the forward had said finally catching up with him. "I said, now I can come live with you and Katie!" He grinned and Kevin just shot him a look, pulling into his own lane way. "No." Bieksa growled and got out of the car quickly, so that Kes would have to trail after him for once.

He stormed into the house, intent on telling his wife about Ryan's antics before the man could ruin two marriages in one day. Much as Bie loved his friend, he also loved his wife. "Oh. You're home!" Katie grinned widely at Kevin, who just shifted his gaze to the side, looking guilty as hell. "Ryan wants to have an affair with me." He muttered, as said man burst into the room behind him, and grabbed Bie from behind, nearly giving the poor d-man a heart attack.

"Kev!" He exuberantly shouted as Katie's mouth opened in a dumbfounded look. "Um…what?"

Kevin hurried to explain, but Ryan's voice overtook his. "Listen, don't get all pissy, 'kay? I've had enough of angry women today. Me and Bie wanna have an affair...also, it appears I've been kicked out of my house. Can I come live here?" The forward grinned cheekily, most of his body hidden behind Bieksa's noble bulk. His head peeked around the d-man's body, like a child hiding behind their favourite parent.

"Um…When I said you could fuck whoever you wanted when you were away, I didn't mean your teammates." Katie growled, giving Kevin a look of exasperation, as though he should have just realized that she didn't want him to get together with Ryan. "I, I think maybe you should leave." She rather pointedly stared at Kes, who spun around since he thought she was glaring at someone behind him. "Ryan, you should go for a bit, okay?" Kev murmured lowly, and he pouted, but spun and disappeared out the door without another argument.

As Ryan walked down the street, he wondered what he should do for 'a bit' which usually meant a couple of hours, if he knew Bie at all. Oh well, a few hours hanging out in a coffee shop wouldn't be that bad…or he could just call up one of the guys and hang with them, yes, that would be much better! He whipped out his phone and dialled the  first number that popped into his mind. "Yes?" The man answered, and Kes turned to walk towards his apartment even before he had explained it to the goalie.

He got to Schneider's apartment and the goalie buzzed him in, grumbling the whole time over the phone. "Why do I have to hear about your love life?" He greeted him as Ryan walked past him and dropped to sit on the couch. "Do you think that it'll work out for us?" Kes asked, curious about what the other man would have to say. Cory crossed his arms and spread his stance as he considered the question. "Mmm…Yeah. I think it will." He mused in response, and Ryan relaxed, because if it worked out for him and Bie, then nothing else mattered.

~~<><><>~~

Back as Bieksa's house, Kevin was having a tough time explaining the whole thing to his wife, after she'd calmed down a bit and stopped yelling at him, she'd started asking stupid questions. "So…you've been fucking him on away trips for years?" She kept asking, and he kept explaining that "No, we haven't. We were just good friends before." and then she'd ask the same question again as though the answer would magically change. Then, finally, she accepted that and moved on to tougher questions. "So are we becoming swingers now? Or what are you even thinking? Seriously Kevin…why would you fuck him?"

Bieksa sighed, leaning back against the counter as he considered the immense question. "We aren't swingers. I'm pretty sure Andrea hates Kes and is gonna divorce him…It'll be like living with a kid for a while, but then he'll calm down after a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, a couple weeks of you two fucking like bunnies probably. Take all the energy out of him in the bedroom." Katie remarked snidely and Bieksa ran a hand through his hair. "Listen Katie. You have a choice. Me and him, or leave me. One or the other." The d-man gave an ultimatum and his wife opened her mouth. The air filled with tension as she glared daggers at him, but Bie wasn't going to budge on this issue. No way in hell.

"Alright, maybe we should take a break for a few weeks until you decide." Bieksa finally added, shaking his head as Katie still stared at him with her mouth wide open. "I'll go, you can have the house until you decide." He murmured, backing out the door, which closed behind him with a satisfying click. He rubbed his hands together nervously before pulling out his phone to text Kes.

_Kes, where r u? Left house - Katie is thinking about it. May need 2 crash somewhere for a while._

Ryan raised his eyebrow at the phone when he got the text and responded.

_Ok. Meet me at Schneids._

As the pair reunited in the apartment, they kissed long and deep as Schneider looked on in disgust. "Man, do you have to make out in front of me? You're worse than teenagers." The goalie muttered, "Exhibitionists."  And then sighed when they didn't stop.

Finally, he just walked away and gave up on the pair, shouting behind him: "Don't fuck on the table."

"You know what we should do?" Kes panted, looking at Bieksa with eyes that were pure mischief. That look was the sexiest thing Kevin thought he'd ever seen. "Fuck on the table?" The d-man asked, a twinkle in his eye, and his own grin widening.

So, they preceded to do exactly what they had been warned not to do.

Schneider rather awkwardly 'lent' them his spare room, but the whole time he was perusing the room as though it was a vintage piece of art that someone was about to paint over. The goalie looked like it like it was a pure, pristine thing that was about to be defiled. Although, when you think about it…

Finally, he left and they laid down to go to sleep. "Hey, Bie…What a crazy day, eh?" Ryan murmured sleepily and the d-man grunted in response. "Iloveyou." The forward whispered, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep. "Wait, what did you say?" Bieksa asked, suddenly fully awake, but all that he got in response was a mild snoring noise. "You are the devil." He murmured fondly, kissing the other man's head.

That night, as he drifted off in the arms of the man who he loved, Kevin Bieksa knew that everything would work out. Of course, then again, who ever knows what the future will bring when someone like Ryan Kesler is involved in it?  
  
~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
